


Beauty and the Bot

by Krumben (orphan_account)



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Other, drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Krumben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jailbot wants to try something new, but he isn't sure how. Jacknife helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Bot

The couple laid in the double bed together and the room was filled with the glow from their heating and forbidden love. Jacknife looked into Jailbot's screen and Jailbot stared longing back into Jacknife's eyes. The robot stroked the man's mullet with his gripclaw, and let it travel down to his back, and Jacknife knew that now was the time .  
 "Rarr" he said, and kissed Jailbot, passionately and let his tongue slide at the cold hard glass. If Jailbot had could, he would've moaned loudly at that moment, and if he'd had any, his blood would've rushed through his body .  
 Long they laid there in each other's arms with the man's lips against the robot's screen. Their eyes were closed, as if to close out and keep all evil in the world away from their bedroom, their passionate moment. Eventually Jacknife got tired of cuddling, and pointed to his erection. Jailbot understood immediately, and let his metal claw pull down the zipper on the dirty jeans his lover always wore. Jacknife wore no underwear this night, so his erection sprung out of his pants, standing up as tall and powerful as a lighthouse. Jailbot licked his pixelmouth digitally. He grabbed the cock with his claw and stroked the head. Jacknife's nails dug into the sheets. The cold gripclaw felt strange around his hot manhood, but he never softened, for the love to the robot that burned in his heart burned in his cock as well. A minute passed and Jailbot was getting a little bored. He wanted to be penetrated. With pictures on his screen, he tried to explain this to his lover. Jacknife got confused. How could a male robot, without an asshole, be penetrated? They both got nervous, because none of them knew how they would continue. Jailbot wanted to get his will through, but Jacknife didn't know how he could help his loved one.  
 Suddenly he got an idea! He presented his idea for Jailbot, and after a moment's reflection on the matter, they decided to carry out the plan. Jailbot took out an arm with a drill at the end. He started it up, and asked Jacknife look away, which he did with pleasure. It was with pain he began to drill into his lower body, a hole big enough for a penis to fit in.  
 When he was done, he smiled, pleased with his work . Jacknife peeked out from behind one of the cushions, and smiled as well. They kissed and Jacknife positioned himself over Jailbot and began gently inserting his cock into Jailbot's newly drilled and hot hole. To both their surprise, Jailbot could actually feel the penetration, and enjoyed it as a human would've.  
 Jacknife started moving his hips slowly, and a heart appeared on Jailbot's screen. The night ended happily, and it was not until the sun came up that the couple could fall asleep, exhausted.

The End


End file.
